Spiders, Servants, and Prank Wars
by OrangeCocoPuffs
Summary: Girlish screams, spiders, a favor gone wrong, and a two-on-two prank war. Just the usual events in the Matt/Mello/Helena/Wild household. THREE SHOT
1. Spiders

"_Ahhhh_!" Wild screamed in her room and was quickly followed by another scream from Helena's room.

"_Woahhh_!" Mello smirked devilishly and Matt chuckled softly to himself; they knew the both of them would find it.

"Guess they found them." Matt spoke through bursts of broken laughter.

"Can't wait to see their faces." Mello spoke too soon and saw Wild bolting towards him at lightning speed. She stood in front of him with a horrified look and pleading eyes.

"There's-there's a spider in there! Help kill it for me!" Mello pretended to ponder it and gave his response.

"No." Wild's eyes widened.

"_Why_?"

"Because you can handle it yourself. You aren't _that_ weak are you?"

"Please? I'll do anything!" Mello lifted his head to catch a better glimpse of her.

"Anything?" He asked slowly.

"Umm.. yeah." He stood up and proceeded to go.

* * *

Matt decided to press his ear to Helena's door to hear how she would react and to his surprise, she wasn't acting all that girly about it. He could hear faint cries of 'die!' Which made him laugh even more. Geez Helena, he thought. At that very second, the door opened and there stood the disheveled girl with one shoe off and a confused expression focused on Matt.

"Whaa...?" She then realized that he must've put the spider in her room and her eyes grew in annoyance. She lifted the shoe and about to throw it at him, Matt put up his hands in defense.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Then _who_? Mello?!" Matt nodded solemnly. He's lying! _He was laughing so he's in on this! S_he threw the shoe at him and stormed off into the living room towards the gaming console. Matt sighed and wiped the 'leftovers' of the insect from his sweater. I'm putting another one in there tomorrow, he mentally reminded himself with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in Wild's room, she hid behind Mello and pointed in the direction of the spider. "It's over there! Kill it!" Mello rolled his eyes and lifted his foot to kill it before being stopped by Wild.

"Wait!" Mello turned his head slightly in her direction.

"What? You want me to kill it or not?"

"Yeah but... are you going to leave it squished or take the whole thing?" Mello frowned and walked towards the door.

"I don't have time for this." Wild ran to him and grabbed at his right arm.

"I need you to kill it for me! Please?" He sighed and sauntered towards the insect. Lifting his right foot, he stepped on it making sure it stuck to his shoe. Getting it off his boot would be a separate matter.

"There; happy?" With a large smile, Wild nodded her head vigorously and replied, "very!" Mello walked out the door and spoke loudly to remind her.

"Remember, you owe me." Wild sighed inwardly and spoke to herself.

"Yeah..." When Mello entered the living room, he saw Helena frowning while she played whatever game she was playing and Matt using a napkin to wipe what seemed to be the spider from his sweater. Mello smirked when he realized what had happened and slumped into his chair. This was fun. I gotta do this again sometime, he thought and crossed his hands behind his head while looking at the ceiling. He smiled.


	2. Servants

Mello stalked around the house looking for a certain someone who owes him a special favor. He opened her bedroom door; no luck. _Where is she the one time I need her?_ he thought and walked to the living room. _Not here either._ Mello sunk into his favorite chair and looked more annoyed than anything else. Matt, who was sitting two chairs away, heard a loud sigh coming from the blond and glanced towards him. Knowing Mello would get worse if he didn't vent, asked him what was wrong.  
"I can't find that kid anywhere."  
"You mean Wild? She went in Helena's room so they could hang." Mello's eye visibly twitched in irritation and he stormed to the aforementioned door and slammed it open. Helena and Wild were in the middle of playing a game of UNO and the two jumped at the sound of the door.  
"You gave me a heart attack! Geez! What do you want?" Helena asked.  
"I need Wild so your game is over."  
"What?! You can't come in and-hey! I'm talking to you!" Mello interrupted her by dragging Wild out the room and leaving. He brought her into the living room and sat her in the chair next to his while he sat as well.  
"So... what do you need?" Wild asked.  
"It's time for you to do my favor."  
"Awww does it have to be now? Can it be later?" She whined.  
"Of course now. I want you to be my servant for today." Wild's eyes widened in shock.  
"What...?" Mello crossed his arms.  
"I said be my servant." He stared at her while she avoided his eyes and looked anywhere else.  
"Umm... could I pass...?"  
"No. Get me my chocolate bar; you know where it is." Knowing that she couldn't win against him, she went into his bedroom, fetched a bar from under his bed and returned into the living room handing it to him. Mello opened the bar and bit a piece off the edge.  
"Good servant. Now... get me my keys; I want to go for a ride." Wild sighed deeply. _Today's gunna be a LONG day... _  
"Well where ARE your keys?" He sighed and pointed to the kitchen.  
"On the key holder obviously." Deciding to have fun with this, she bowed and scooted backwards out of the room.  
"Alright master Keehl." Mello choked on a piece in surprise and narrowed his eyes at her. _This girl._ She entered the room after a few moments with key in hand and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease and stood up out the chair and walked towards the front door. Mello looked over his shoulder at her and told her to do several things while he was out.  
"While I'm on my ride, you have to fix my bed, organize my chocolate from smallest to largest, clean my boots and when I return, give me a back massage." Wild gawked at the tasks and cried on the inside. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was only five o'clock. _Please let today be done already. _

The door shut and Wild ran sunk onto the floor and let out an ear piercing yell which scared both Matt and Helena and caused them to yell too. Helena opened her door and Matt looked at Wild with frightened eyes.  
"WILD!" they both cried. She looked at the both of them in embarrassment and scratched the back of her neck.  
"Sorry! But he told me to do so much stuff and, and, and, I don't want to!" Helena thought about this for a couple of seconds before an idea popped into her mind.  
"We could help!" Matt glared at her but she shrugged it off and smiled back.  
"I don't know... I should handle this myself..."  
"NONSENSE! We'll help and that's the end of it!" She grabbed her arm and helped her off the floor. "What did he say to do?"  
"Clean his boots, organize his chocolate, fix his bed and when he gets back; a back rub."  
"Hmm... okay. I'll fix his bed, you organize the chocolate and MATTY OVER HERE," she glanced at him, "will clean his boots. That sound okay?"  
"Yeah... thanks." She smiled and Helena smiled back.  
"Don't mention it! That's what twinsies are for!"  
"Twinsies...?" Matt inquired. Helena spun around to face him and pulled the PSP from his hands.  
"Give. It. Back." He outstretched his hand but Helena shook her head.  
"You can have it back after you're done helping." She then stuffed the end of her shirt into her pants, pulled her shirt's neckline out and dropped the device into her shirt. Matt and Wild stood dumbstruck while Helena proudly paraded into Mello's room.  
"Hurry up and help!" she yelled for them and without fail, they arrived. Wild entered with a shy smile gracing her lips but Matt on the other hand had a death glare that could kill on sight.  
"First thing's first. Where's the chocolate and the boots?" She asked Wild.  
"Chocolates are under the bed and boots are in the corner." She pointed to them. Helena ducked under the bed to get the chocolate and then handed them to Wild. She stood up and got the Mello's boots and handed them to Matt. Helena noticed his grim expression and stood on her toes to meet im face-to-face and pinched his cheek lightly.  
"Aww c'mon don't make that face! Please? I'll owe you one if you help." Hearing this, his face softened considerably and finally looked towards her.  
"Really?" She nodded. "Fine."  
"Thanks!" Matt took the boots and exited the room. Helena ran and jumped on Mello's bed then ripped off the sheets, throwing them to the ground; some landed over Wild and the bars.  
"Umm..?" She spoke up and Helena laughed a little.  
"Give me a second... wow, there's a lot of dust on this!" As to prove a point, she hit the mattress and coughed when a layer of dust jumped up towards her. Okay, time to get down to business! She put on a game face and after about five minutes of wrestling with the sheets, she finally made the bed and stood up triumphly. _Me; one. Bed; zero._ She looked down and saw that Wild was just about done as well.  
"Finished?" Helena asked the younger girl.  
"Yup."  
"So that leaves Matt." She headed towards the living room and saw that he was playing on the Dreamcast and put the boots next to him. Helena walked around him and picked up the shoes and inspected them. "Did you even clean these?!" His eyes flitted to the boots then back to the television screen.  
"Those are my boots... his are on the other side of me." She craned her neck to see if they really were there... they were.  
"Oh." She picked them up and noticed they were so clean, she could see her own reflection.  
"Wow, good job Matty!" He grunted in response. Helena reached into her shirt, fished around for the PSP, pulled it out, and handed it to him.  
"Here you go." He absentmindedly took the gadget with one hand and continued playing with the other.  
"Thanks."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Helena bolted to Mello's room to put the shoes back while Wild unlocked the door.  
"Are the things I said done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good," he strolled to his seat, "give me my back massage. I'm tired." Wild sighed frusturatingly, appeared behind him and dragged her arms onto his shoulders. He closed his eyes in relaxation and Wild closed her eyes in irritation. She took off his leather jacket and began to knead into his soft apricot skin until her thumbs started to ache.  
"Can I stop? My thumbs hurt."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I am your master so you shall do as I say, servant." Wild felt her anger rising and kneaded harder into his skin despite the pain in her fingers.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! Servant!"  
"You want a massage? This is your massage!"  
"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot you!" Wild stopped and walked away into her room and locked her door. Mello walked briskly to her room and spoke through the door.  
"Hey! You're not done yet!"  
"Yes I am. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
"No you're not!"  
"Yes I am."  
"Servant, do as I say!"  
"No." At this point, Mello felt his anger rising too and punched the door. Hard.  
"I'll be back for you later." He stormed into his room, slammed the door and started pacing back and forth in anger. Helena still hadn't gotten out of the room and when Mello noticed her presence, he unleashed his wrath on her.  
"What are you doing in here!" If looks could kill, she would've been dead.  
"I...uh...lost my contact lense." She bent down and pretended she had found it. "Oh! Here it is! Well if you would excuse me, I'll be on my way." She headed towards the door but Mello sandwiched himself between Helena and the door.  
"Uhh... need something?"  
"One, you don't wear contact lenses. Two, you stood next to my boots so I assume you were the one who cleaned them. If that's the case then I can let you be my servant instead." Helena's widened and she lightly pushed Mello away from the door but to no avail.  
"Yeah about that... I can't. I feel like I'm gunna throw up. Gunna spew chunks." She clutched at her stomach and Mello chuckled a little.  
"You're a horrible liar." Helena stopped her charade and looked at Mello with pleading eyes.  
"Can I not? Please?"  
"No. You're my new servant so do as I say." She rolled her eyes in disbelief. _Is he kidding me?_  
"Let's make a deal. I'll do three tasks and you'll let me go. Deal?" Mello pondered the deal and ultimately agreed.  
"Now do you mind letting your servant leave the room?"  
"No."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"What am I supposed to do?!"  
"Stay here." With that, Mello left and Helena was forced to entertain herself with whatever he had in his room. She looked around and saw a bed, boots, a side door, a stack of chocolate and a gun under his pillow. _I COULD be a good little servant and stay in here but... I want to be FREE! I am Dobbey and Dobbey's a free elf!_ Helena slid open the door and walked barefoot around the house and rung the doorbell at the front of the house. Being the only person in the living room besides Mello-who obviously didn't want to open the door-Matt paused his game and walked to the door and opened it. Before he could make a sound, Helena covered his mouth with her hand and with her other, she placed her index finger on her lips and he nodded in understanding. She slowly released her hands and he whispered to her.  
"Why are you outside?"  
"He made me his new servant and told me to stay in his room and won't let me leave." She replied, imitating his tone.  
"Who's at the door?" Mello asked and startled Helena a tad bit.  
"Someone who needs directions." Matt responded.  
"Hurry up; you're letting bugs in."  
"Fine." Matt turned his attention to Helena and continued their conversation.  
"What're you gunna do?"  
"I don't know... maybe I should just go in there and hope for the best." Without letting Matt answer, she barged in through the door and headed for Mello's chair. He looked furious but that didn't matter now. _This is the quickest way for my freedom!_  
"Why have you disobeyed me servant?"  
"I apologize master but I thought that you'd like your massage that was interrupted earlier." He smirked and nodded.  
"Alright." After what seemed like fourty minutes, Mello ordered her to stop and to instead fetch him a chocolate bar from his room. _Thank God! My thumbs were about to fall off._ Helena left and returned with the chocolately delight and handed it to him. _Two tasks down, one to go._  
"Thank you servant. Now... wait in my room until I call you." She sighed loudly and agreed.  
"Yes master Mello." He smirked and Matt cringed. _He's on a power high..._

Helena sulked while she walked and knocked on Wild's door softly.  
"GO. AWAY."  
"Shhh, Wild it's me."  
"Helena?"  
"Did I tell you to talk servant?!" _Oh no._ She saw him getting up and approaching her. With no time to talk, she ran into his room, pulled the curtains over the side door and hid behind them. _Hopefully he won't find me._ He opened the door with a creak and the thumps of his boots hitting the floorboard could be heard. Suddenly, it stopped and she could hear her heartbeat within her ears. When the thumps started again,they seemed to be getting farther and farther away until the door closed. Waiting an extra minute, Helena opened the curtains but to her dismay, there stood the ex-Mafioso crossing his arms and staring at her.  
"Is that the best hiding spot you have?"  
"Hey! It was on short notice!" He rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. You know what happens when you disobey your master?"  
"I didn't disobey you at all for your information."  
"Actually, you did. So now you will be punished." He edged closer to her one foot at a time at an agonizingly slow pace causing her heart to race. _What's he going to do? If I run outside, I'll probably get locked out all night... better to face this now. _She shut her eyes as tight and could and braced herself. When Mello finally got to her, he smirked at the sight and bonked her on the head. She opened her eyes and relaxed instantly.  
"That's... it? That's my punishment?"  
"You want more?"  
"No! I'm just surprised, that's all."  
"Why? Thought I'd kill you? I might look mean but I'm not _that_ heartless." He walked towards the door and about to leave, she stopped him.  
"So am I done?" He glanced over his shoulder.  
"Sure."  
"But don't I owe you one more?"  
"Leave me alone for the rest of the day." He left the room and Helena had the biggest grin on her face.  
"Hehe Dobbey's a free elf." She spoke to herself and ran out the room but not without taking a chocolate bar in good spirits.  
"DOBBEY'S A FREE ELF!" Helena yelled throughout the house and ran into the living room, grabbed controller two and played with her gaming buddy. Mello and Matt eyed her strangely and she just nodded at them. They shrugged and Mello resumed watching them play and Matt resumed actually playing. Meanwhile in Wild's room, she felt like she was being ignored and vowed to make everyone's lives hell tomorrow.

Helena paused the game and stood up.  
"Why'd you pause it?"  
"I forgot about something. Don't start it yet!" She walked away, knocked on Wild's bedroom's door and hoped she was still awake.  
"Wild? You awake?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wanna come play with Matt and me? I'll teach you!" She unlocked the door and came out slowly.  
"Okay." Helena noticed she still looked upset and decided to help her get revenge.  
"C'mon!" She grabbed Wild's hand and led her into Mello's room. She slid open the sliding door and went outside for a couple of moments and arrived with a spider in her hand.  
"Wh-What are you doing with THAT?"  
"Putting it in here, duh!" She closed the door with one hand and dropped the spider on the floor with the other. Helena ushered Wild out the room quickly, closed the door behind her and led her into the living room. Wild and Mello made eye contact for a second before they both looked away but Helena still felt the tension between the two.  
"C'mon guys, please make up?"  
"No." Wild said. Helena dragged Wild off to the side and spoke with her privately.  
"Not even for a... chocolate bar?" She pulled it out her pocket and began waving it around in Wild's face. As much as she didn't want to do it, that chocolate bar was_ extremely_ tempting.  
"...fine."  
"Good!" She pushed Wild towards Mello while Matt watched annoyed. _When are we gunna get back to our game?_ Helena caught glances with Matt and gave him the one-moment-please gesture.  
"Uhh... sorry." Mello flitted his eyes from her to the TV screen.  
"Sure. Whatever." Wild spun around and outstretched her hand towards Helena who put the chocolate in her hand. Mello's eyes widened and his anger began to boil once more. _Uh oh._ Helena yelled for Matt to start the game without her and for Wild to run while she ran herself. When she got to her bedroom, she locked it and called it a night. _I'm not going back out there!_  
Wild made it back to her room and smiled to herself because of what Helena had done and bit off a piece of chocolate every once in a while. _That idiot._  
Mello swore he would get those two badly the next chance he had and stormed into his room for the third time that day. Calling it quits too, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Just as he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he felt something climb on his bellybutton and continue climbing up. He spazzed out, tore the sheets from his bed and dusted himself off vigourously until he was sure nothing was on him. Mello turned on the lightswitch and scanned the room for anything but found nothing. When he craned his body over his bed, he saw a medium sized spider and yelled in furiosity.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Helena and Wild laughed quietly to themselves and went to bed while Matt glanced towards Mello's room. _I swear, what is WRONG with those three?_


End file.
